Where They Belong
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: When Regina's uncertain about their plans, Gold is quick to reassure her that things will work out. Spoilers for the sneak peeks for "Queen of Hearts".


Author's Note: This is basically a "what-if" inspired by one of the previews for "Queen of Hearts." It's simple, sweet Golden Queen fluff.

Where They Belong

The clock in the pawnshop chimed the hour, jolting Regina from her slumber.

Groggily, she sat up in the chair she'd been sleeping in, wincing when her entire body protested at the action.

It was a decidedly uncomfortable position to be in, but Henry had insisted that someone stay at the shop in order to watch over his grandfather as he slept, and Regina just couldn't bring herself to tell him no.

Keeping an eye on a slumbering Prince was certainly not her idea of a good time, but at least she had Aiden Gold's company to rely on.

Despite their differences, the former mayor and the pawnbroker were starting to get along again. It seemed like the one area that they saw eye-to-eye on was Henry, and his safety. She knew that, no matter what his feelings were for her, Aiden would never let her son come to harm, and _that_,at least, gave her a smattering of hope that they would come out of their current predicament with minimal damage.

Stretching and doing her best to ignore the pain that shot through her shoulder, Regina rose, donned her coat, and, after looking over David's sleeping form one final time to see if there was any difference, she walked out of the back room.

Aiden was mixing potions ingredients when she walked out onto the main floor. He glanced at her, noting her weariness and the concerned expression on her face. "There's still no change?"

"None," she shook her head and sighed heavily, resting against the counter. "And I'm not certain that I can go through with our back-up plan."

His eyebrows furrowed at this. "Because of Henry?"

Regina nodded; her lovely features downcast. "I just…I can't hurt him like this, Aiden. It would break his heart if he never saw Emma or Mary Margaret again."

Aiden paused. In his heart, he knew exactly where she was coming from, but he also knew that if they _didn't _take precautions, there was no telling what Cora would do once she arrived in their land.

Regina bit at her lower lip: a habit she possessed whenever she was nervous, before stating what was really on her mind. "Isn't there some other way? A way we can keep the portal open but keep my mother out?"

"If there was, lass…I would be working on that right now instead of this," his tone was surprisingly kind, which caused her to look over at him.

He stared right back, before making a decision and setting his current project aside so he could walk over and talk to her. "I know this is hard on you. And believe it or not: I get why. If I were in your position, I'd be wondering the exact same things you're wondering now."

She found that she could still get so easily lost in the dark depths of his eyes, and it took all of her willpower to keep herself from doing something ridiculous, like launching herself into his arms. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Well that depends. Is it working?" Aiden smiled slightly.

"A bit," Regina admitted.

After all the years he'd known her: after all the betrayal and their bitter rivalry: he _still_ couldn't bear it when she was upset.

Unable to resist, he brought his hand up to her face, and her breath caught when he stroked over the soft skin of her cheek soothingly. "I promise you, Regina...your mother is never going to hurt you or anyone you care about again."

"That includes you, you know," it slipped before she could stop herself, and he was treated to the sight of her blushing.

He chuckled softly before leaning forward, and pressing his mouth ever-so-gently to her forehead.

She inhaled shakily, closing her eyes and basking in the unexpected affection.

"I know _love_…I know."

Her willpower was thrown completely out the nearest window at his words, and in the next instant, she was kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

To her shock and delight, he responded with equal ardor, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her tightly as he ravished her mouth with his.

She all but melted against him as they embraced fervently. It just felt so _right_: being held in his arms, where nothing mattered but how he made her feel: as if she was where she had belonged all along.

Slowly, Aiden pulled back for air, his eyes locking with hers, and at that moment: she _knew._

He felt the same way. He wasn't just kissing her because he'd pitied her or because they might die in the upcoming battle they were facing. The man who had been her teacher, her friend, and her enemy: he loved her just as deeply as she loved him.

Silence lapsed between them as they gazed at each other, both struggling to find the right words to say.

Finally, Regina took a deep breath before speaking honestly: "About a million questions are running through my head, but, all I really want right now is for you to kiss me again."

He relaxed for moment, and then grinned and framed her face with his hands. "Then I'm glad to grant my Queen's wishes."

When he tugged her forward to do exactly that, and she quickly lost herself in his embrace, Regina felt assured in the knowledge that, no matter what came to pass, somehow: they would be all right, as long as they had each other.

The End


End file.
